


I Can't Kill You (Illumi x OC)

by Shimeihikari



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, POV First Person, Smut, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:19:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimeihikari/pseuds/Shimeihikari
Summary: Illumi was saved by a woman during one of his mission in York New City. Ever since that day, the two of them became so close with each other. The woman considered Illumi as her friend, but what about Illumi?One day, Illumi received a new mission from a certain Mafia Boss with a reward of 2,000,000,000 Billion Jenny. He was amused by the reward. But upon seeing the details of the mission, he needs to kill the Woman who just saved his life. What will Illumi do?





	1. Author's Note

Hi Everyone (='.'=)!!! This is my first time to write a Fanfiction, so please forgive my grammatical errors and everything...I'm not that good in english, but I will do my best to write a story that is worth remembering <3...

 

So yeah, I decided to write an Illumi x OC story because I just really like Illumi's hair so much. Anyway guys, I hope you enjoy this story!!!

*******

 

DISCLAIMER : I do not own Hunter x Hunter! I only own my Own Character.

 

WARNING : This story should not be Copied, Modified and Reproduced without the prior written permission from the Author.

 

*This story contains SMUT, VIOLENCE and SWEARING!!!*


	2. Her Name Is Mei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/dxdfanon/images/a/a8/Uriel.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20170921011431
> 
> This is Mei :*  
> She has a long silver hair, waist length.  
> Her eye color is oceanic blue.  
> She's tall, 5'8Ft and weighs 120lbs.
> 
> She is also very sexy and seductive.

***Illumi's POV***

I am now here in York New City to do my mission. I am about to kill Gino Arlert, a Mafia Boss. The guy is a greedy bastard who loves to eat woman illegally, when I say eat I mean you know to have sex. How unfortunate of him, one of the girls that he used to rape was able to escape and that girl is now my current client.  According to my client, Gino forcefully raped and beat her up really badly when she was young.

 

He often kidnaps young girls in school and locking them up inside his mansion. He's extremely rich in money and he is protected by a lot of bodyguards, that's why no one has ever tried to sue him even though he is already considered as a suspect.

 

I sigh. "This should be easy." I muttered under my breath as I looked at him entering the Hotel with a lot of bodyguards.

 

I took a last bite from the Red Velvet cake I ordered here in the restaurant just beside the hotel. "That was really delicious." I mumbled while staring at the empty plate in front of me.

 

I stayed at the Hotel's lobby lounge for a while and read some magazines that was placed on the table. I ignored the people who are passing by, including Gino's bodyguards. I can really end this fast if I would like too.

 

I looked at the clock that was on the wall and noticed that it has been 30 minutes since I started reading this stupid magazine. I guess I should kill him now.

 

I got up from the couch and started heading towards my target. I already have an information what floor and room he is. My client said that Gino always stay here for the weekend to enjoy gambling within the hotel. 

 

Hotel Sunrise is a 5 Star Hotel with a huge Gambling Area on the ground floor.

 

People like him disgusts me.  The fact that he lose his sanity because of money, what an idiot. 

 

I  went inside the elevator and pressed the number 13 button. I waited until I reach the designated floor.

 

My client already sent a tech-expert within the hotel to disable the Security Systems inside. Disabling the CCTV and replacing the current videos with an old ones.

 

_*Ding*_

 

The elevator door opened. A bunch of bodyguards were staring at me while holding their guns. I exited from the elevator and took a few steps forward. This floor only contains 3 huge rooms, Room 1301, Room 1302 and Room 1303. Gino is in Room 1302. "Who are you?! And what are you doing in this floor?" An ugly bald man shouted at me. "Ehh? I am just heading towards my room." I lied while pointing at Room 1301. "You liar! We're the only ones who accommodated a room in this floor tonight! We confirmed it back at the Front Desk!" he shouted again, now they are all ready to fire their guns at me. "I just recently check-in minutes ago." I lied again. He raised an eyebrow at me. But I ignored him and continued myself to walk. 

 

I pretended that I was heading to Room 1301. I walked towards the door when the bald man suddenly stopped me by grabbing my shoulder. "Wait. Let me call the Receptionist first. If you are lying, you're a dead meat." he implied. Hmmm I don't want any more dramas.

 

Before the bald man can get his phone, I decided to kill him instantly. My needles pierced his whole face. The other bodyguards gasped in terror but still decided to take me down anyway. I didn't gave them any chance to fire their guns. Jeez, they are still fighting even though they are about to piss themselves. I hurriedly killed all of them. "Aw. Not fun." I sigh.

 

I entered the room where that dirty old man Gino is. I can already hear him laughing. I slowly walked to where he is, but the next thing I knew, I am back outside of the room. 

 

"A Teleportation technique huh." I softly affirmed. "You got that right." a tall man with a blue hair spoke behind me. This guy can use nen. "It seems like you already killed these useless bodyguards. So I'm guessing that you are here to kill my boss?" he asked. "Yep." I answered. "Sorry, but I won't let you do that." 

 

"It's okay. I'm not asking any permission from you." I simply answered. Did I just triggered him? He looks pissed.

 

"Haha. Well, any last wish before I kill you?" he asked, pulling out his tri-dagger knife.

 

"Nah. You can't kill me. But I wish you kill yourself so that I can save some of my time." I nonchalantly said.

 

"Why you! You're really pissing me off!"

 

I just stared at him. 

 

Then he suddenly rushed in front of me, swinging his knife. I easily dodged his attack and throw my needles at him. But he was able to teleport my needles to another place. He keeps swinging his knife, it feels like it is never going to end. "You see, I'm kind of bored." I muttered, still dodging his attacks effortlessly. I throw my needles at him again, but still he was able to dodge it by using his teleportation ability. 

 

"I need to hurry this up. I haven't slept for like 7 days in a row. I feel very sleepy right now." I thought to myself.

 

He stopped attacking and jumped backwards. I pulled out some needles again, and this time I'll make sure that he's dead. I was about to rush in front of him when suddenly, someone just locked an arms around my neck from behind. 

 

It's not him.

 

I'm struggling to see who it is.

 

The blue haired guy came rushing towards me with his knife. "Sh-Shit!" I mentally stuttered. The person who is restraining me from moving must be an enhancer. Did this blue haired guy just teleported his buddy behind me?!

 

 His knife was about to pierce my heart, a few inches left. I am about to get stabbed.

 

Then suddenly, someone punched his face from the side, the blue haired guy landed his back on the wall. The punch was quite strong I would say. A woman with a long silver hair and blue eyes is standing in front of me "Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" she repeatedly yelped while shaking her hand. 

 

"Goro!!!!!" The person from behind me shouted. He loosen his group on me and ran towards to the blue haired guy who's name is Goro I think. I stared at the woman who is in front of me, she's still shaking her hand "It hurts!" she wailed. Well, isn't she noisy. 

 

She's just wearing a white loose sleeveless with some shorts on. Her front view can be exposed in some point if she's being careless.

 

"Ohh. Hey, you alright?" she asked, looking at me. "Yeah." I replied, still eyeing her. What is she doing in here? "Did Gino Arlert also raped you?" I asked.

 

"WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!" she angrily exclaimed. "Why are you here? Are you one of his victims?" I asked again. "No! I'm not!" she angrily answered. "Are you mad?" I asked again. "No I'm not!". 

 

I was about to get hit by a flying knife, when the woman in front of me tackled me to the floor. My senses is quite delayed. I really need to take a rest. "That was close!" she muttered under her breath. I looked at her and she was on top of me. She stared at me and slapped me across the face. "PERVERT!!!!!!!!".  I touched my cheek. "Don't stare at me like that!" she shouted, covering her chest. I didn't do anything.

 

Goro rushed towards her, but she easily dodged him. I was just staring at her. I feel so tired, it feels like that my eyes is going to close on its own now. I don't really care about this woman anyway.

 

The other guy grabbed her by the hair. "HEEEY!!!! LET GO OF MY HAIR!!!!!!!!" she angrily shouted again. "You are such a pretty lady and you are quite strong too. I would love to be with you in bed." Goro implied, walking slowly towards her. "That would be awful." the woman acted like she's going to throw up. I'm really sleepy. Goro started restraining her, while the other one tightened his grip on the woman's hair. The woman loudly groaned in pain. Her voice suddenly woke me up from dozing off. I need to finish my mission. After this, I can have a good night sleep. I actively stood up from the floor and approached them

 

"Are you forgetting about me?" I boringly asked. 

 

I really need to get serious. I again pulled out some needles. "Oh Hahahaha! Not that again." Goro laughed.

 

I stared at him with a bored look and in a flash, I killed the both of them. "Took you long enough." The woman jeered. "I still have something to do." I implied. she showed me a questionable look.

 

"I still need to kill their Boss." I added.

 

"Ohh......You mean Arlert?" she replied.

 

"Yeah. Why do you know him?" I asked.

 

"That guy owes me something. I'm also here to kill him." she nonchalantly replied.

 

"You're an assassin right?" she asked, staring at me.

 

"How can you tell?" 

 

"It's obvious. Your footsteps." She implied

 

I didn't give any respond.

 

"Hmmm Since you're in a mission. You can kill that man yourself. I'll just watch, in case you hesitate." she added.

 

"That won't happen." I answered.

 

"Are you an assassin too? I wasn't able to notice your presence until I saw you." 

 

"Nope. I'm just here for personal reasons." she replied. "Now, go."  she tilted her head, giving me the signal to get inside the room.

 

We both entered the room. I'm surprised how stupid this Arlert person is. After all the loud commotion and shouting outside his room, he's still laughing and enjoying like nothing happened.

 

We slowly went inside his room. The lights were dim for some reason. I can also hear a bunch of girls with him laughing. Maybe those girls are money whores, that's the only explanation I can think off. When I arrived in his room, all of them froze. They are sniffing something, a kind of drug I would say. "OY!!!! WHO ARE YOU?!!! GORO?!!! GORO?!!!" He exclaimed, shouting the name of the person that I just killed. "YOU!!!!!" He pointed at the woman behind me.

 

"Shout all you want." I said while pulling out some of my needles.

 

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?!!!!!" He shouted once more. The girls around him started screaming.

 

"So annoying." I mumbled before throwing all my needles at them. 

 

"You even killed the girls." The woman said behind me.

 

"They disgusts me." 

 

She sigh. "Mission Accomplished Mr.Weirdo."

 

Did she just call me a weirdo?

 

"Illumi." I nonchalantly said.

 

"Illu what?" she asked.

 

"My name is Illumi and I'm not weird." I replied.

 

"Yes you are."

 

"And, your name is?" I asked.

 

"Mei. Mei Natsume."

 

***********

**Author : How was the first chapter??? xD I hope you guys like it.**


	3. I Was Nursed By Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/dxdfanon/images/a/a8/Uriel.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20170921011431
> 
> This is Mei :*  
> She has a long silver hair, waist length.   
> Her eye color is oceanic blue.  
> She's tall, 5'8Ft and weighs 120lbs.
> 
> She is also very sexy and seductive.

*Mei's POV*

"Illumi...What a weird name..." I thought to myself as I looked at him sleeping on the floor. He dozed off minutes later after he called his client that he had finished the job. Illumi even threatened to kill me if ever I expose this mission of his to someone else. Like I would do that, he's an assassin and I know how their contract works.

I tried poking his body, hoping that he might wake up. But he didn't even move an inch. "Jeez. This guy must be really tired as hell." I exclaimed.

Arlert's bodyguards will be here any minute, I really need to get Illumi out from here.

I tried carrying him by putting his arm around my shoulders, but I really struggled. Then I tried carrying him on my back, I'm still struggling a little bit but it'll work. "H-Heavy." I slowly muttered under my breath.

I'll take him to my room and let him sleep there. I carried him until we reached the 5th floor of the Hotel. I already booked myself a room here for 3 nights just this morning.

As I was carrying him through the hallway of the 5th floor, people were staring at us. "D-Don't mind him. He's drunk." I blurted out.

We finally arrived inside my room and I carefully placed him on the bed. I sigh.

I should really make a phone call to Zac. I bet that guy is really worried right now.

I grabbed the phone from my pocket and dialed the number.

-On the phone-  
*Dialing*

Ohh, he immediately answered the call.

"Boss! Where are you?!" Zac exclaimed.

"Jeez! You don't need to shout!" I replied.

"I've been calling you for a hundred of times but your phone isn't ringing!" - Zac

"Yeah because I turned it off." - Me

"Why would you do that?! And where are you?!" - Zac

"Calm down. I'm fine. I just finished my business with Gino Arlert." - Me

"You killed him yourself? Boss, you know you could've just ask us to do it for you." - Zac

"Uhm well, I can't say that I killed him. Hmmm someone else did." - Me

"What do you mean Boss?" - Zac

"Well when I arrived outside his room, the bodyguards outside were already dead. Then I saw an assassin being held down by two of Gino's strongest bodyguards. I helped the assassin and let him kill Gino, since he is on a mission." - Me

"Are you hurt Boss?! Did the assassin tried to hurt or  kill you too?!" - Zac

"Nope. In fact he also helped me when I was restrained by Gino's bodyguards, he could have left me if he likes too, but he didn't." - Me

"Boss where are you?" - Zac

"I'm safe, don't worry. I'll be home in 3 days. Don't forget to feed the dogs okay? Bye." - Me

I hang up and turned my phone off.

*Snoring!!!* 

Urghhh soooo loud. I complained.

This guy must be working hard these past few days, he's really drained out.

*******

*Illumi's POV*

I woke up in a very dark place yet cold, but I didn't sense any danger at all. I am lying down in something very soft. It's dark, but I can feel that I am covered with some soft fabric. 

I heard someone breathing softly, gentle. My eyes finally adjusted within the dark and saw the Woman whom I've met earlier during my assassination to Gino Arlert. She is sound asleep on the couch, then I just realized that I was lying down on the bed. I just stared at her.

The woman opened her eyes and looked at me. "Ohh, you're awake." she said. "Yeah." I replied.

She got up from the couch. "Mind if I turn on the lights?" she asked.

"Sure."

*Click-Light's On*

"You've been asleep for 5 days you know." she implied. Staring at me.

"I had to feed you while you're asleep." she added.

I just stared at her. Did she just nursed me?

"OY! Say something!!!!!" she yelled.

"Ah! Thanks." I replied, moving myself to seat on the bed.

I looked at the small table beside me and saw the materials she used to feed me. I also saw the basin with some water and a small towel in it. I looked at her again.

"Did you also clean me?" I asked.

"Of course. But don't worry. I never touched your private areas." she replied, not looking at me. Why is she all red?

"Thank You." 

"Jeez, you sleep like you're in a coma or something." she chuckled.

"I haven't slept for almost a week. This is my first time doing it."

"Ohh. As I thought. You must be working hard huh." she said.

I just stared at her.

"Mei. Is there anything I can do to thank you?" I asked. She saved me from getting wounded.

I can easily dodge Goro's attack back there. That knife won't do much damage on me, I may get stabbed because I was running out of energy. But I'll live. I learned a new technique which I can harden the muscles around my heart, so basically that knife wouldn't even pinch my heart. I just don't want to get stabbed at all, because it'll be a nuisance.

"You don't really have to. It was my own choice to help you and I am not asking for something in return." she replied. 

"How about I accompany you for a week wherever you go?" I said, ignoring what she said.

"You don't need to." 

"I insist." 

She sigh "Well okay." 

"Ohh by the way. This knife is cool. I got it from the Goro guy you just killed. To my surprise, it is one of the legendary Ben's knife." she added as she carelessly throw the knife on me. I caught it.

Ben's knife? Aw, Goro could have killed me back there. This woman really saved me after all. I don't want to admit it, be she really did.

"You can keep it if you like." she said.

"Nah. It's yours." I replied, putting the knife on the small table.

"Wait, I'll just make a phone call to someone. Don't worry, I will not expose your name." she  
beamed.

*Mei's POV*

-On the phone-  
*Dialing*

"Boss!!!!!!!!" - Zac

"Hey! Don't shout!!! - Me

"We are so worried about you! You told me that you'll be home in 3 days! But it's been almost a week!!! What happened?!" Zac

"Sorry, something came up. Uhm Zac, I'll not be home for another week. Just don't forget to feed the dogs okay? Don't worry, I'm fine. I'll just relax for a bit. Bye." - Me

I hang up. But this time I didn't turn it off.

"Was that your lover?" Illumi asked.

"No. Just a very close friend of mine." I simply replied.

"Friend." he mumbled.

"You're weird." I said, staring at him.

He was just silent.

"You said you'll accompany me for a week right? Let's have some fun starting tomorrow for 7 days! I haven't really enjoy my life for quite some time now. I've been busy for these past few years." 

"Okay and what kind of fun?." he replied.

"You'll see!" I cheered. 

*******  
Author : Mei and Illumi will have so much fun together starting the next Chapter!!! :D


	4. Our First Day Of Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/dxdfanon/images/a/a8/Uriel.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20170921011431
> 
> This is Mei :*  
> She has a long silver hair, waist length.  
> Her eye color is oceanic blue.  
> She's tall, 5'8Ft and weighs 120lbs.
> 
> She is also very sexy and seductive.

llumi's POV*

I really don't know what kind of fun she's after. 

I looked at her and she's still sleeping. I didn't sleep last night, considering that I just woke up from long period of sleep.

If it wasn't for her, I could be in danger. I didn't expect that I'll doze off that much. 

"Illumi. Why is your face so expressionless?" she suddenly asked.

"I didn't know you're awake." I replied.

"Answer my question." she said, staring blankly at me.

"No it's not expressionless. Can't you see it?" I asked, pointing at my face. "I'm happy." I added.

"Hahahahahaha!" Mei bursted out laughing.

"Something funny?" I asked, showing her a confused look.

"You're so weird!" she exclaimed while getting up from the bed.

"By the way, what did you do last night while I'm asleep?"

"Nothing. Just staring at you." I nonchalantly answered.

"You're creeping me out." she fretted.

"Did you already took a bath?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Ohh that's good. Wait for me okay? " she said as she entered the bathroom. I nodded.

5 minutes later

Her phone is ringing. I should probably give this to her.

"Mei." I called. She didn't answer. I decided to go inside the bathroom, it is filled with the moisture of hot water. "Mei." I called once again. She can't hear me I suppose, the sound of the shower is a little bit loud.

Seconds later, her figure starts to appear inside the shower glass. 

I felt something weird the moment I saw her.

She looked at me and screamed.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!! GET OUT YOU FUCKING PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled as she covered herself with her hands.

I just stared at her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU IDIOT?!!!!! GET OUT!!!!!!" She yelled again.

I don't know but I kinda like what I'm seeing right now.

*Mei's POV*

What the heck?!!!!!! He's still staring at me!!! What the hell is wrong with this guy?!

I opened the glass door and throw the bottled shampoo right into his face. It was a bull's eye.

"GET OUT!!!!!!!!" I shouted at him.

He turned around and placed my phone at the countertop. "Zac is calling you." he said plainly.

Illumi is too oblivious!!!

I can feel my face heating up. "Urghhhh!!!" I growled.

As soon as I was finish taking a bath, I saw Ilumi looking outside the window. I ignored him.

I hurriedly dressed up myself. I'm really thankful that he was occupied at the moment.

"I'm done." I said.

He turned around and looked at me from head to toe. But he didn't even said a word.

"Let's go." I ordered. He nodded.

"By the way, I'm still mad of what you did back there." I added.

"Hmmm." is the only response he can make.

*******

*Illumi's POV*

She looks rather different today. Mei looks pretty wearing that yellow dress. 

What am I thinking?!!! I was confused at the moment, but I was able to shrug it off immediately. "Weird." I mumbled to myself.

It seems like we are heading towards the department store. 

I am walking behind her. 

"Illumi. Come to my side. You look like a creep following me from behind." she blurted out.

"Ohh, okay." I answered.

"I really don't like doing shopping but I just need to buy some few things for you." 

"For me?" I asked, looking at her.

"Yep! Come on follow me!" she exclaimed grabbing my hand. We ran and stopped in front of a Clothing Shop inside the department store.

We both went inside and Mei started her search.

"Illumi! Would you mind trying these?" She asked while showing me the clothes that she has picked for me.

She handed me the clothes and pushed me inside the fitting room.

I tried the clothes on and showed her how I look.

"Illumi you look great!!!" she cheered.

"Can you wear it for the whole day?" she favored.

"Sure."

Mei carried my usual clothes inside the paper bag. "Mei. Wait here." I said, departing from her. "Where are you going?". "Just wait for me!" I exclaimed as I went back inside the department store.

10 Minutes Later

 

*Mei's POV*

I wonder where that weirdo went. By the way, he looks really good in the outfit that he's wearing.

https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/powerlisting/images/2/29/Wraith.Civil.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20160803185004

\- This Outfit -

"Mei." he called. 

Illumi is carrying a white paper bag with him.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing at the paper bag.

"This is for you." He answered in his monotone voice.

"What for?" I asked again.

He didn't answer. He handed the white paper bag to me.

I took a sit in a nearby bench, Illumi also followed. I opened the paper bag and saw for what it seems like a cloth. I wholly got it out and to my surprise, it is a very beautiful white dress.

"Illumi." I mumbled as I am feeling really grateful.

"T-Thanks." I stuttered.

"For what?" He asked, looking at me.

"The dress. It is really beautiful."

"I didn't expect that you'll like it."

"Are you kidding? This is so beautiful!" I happily exclaimed.

"Try it. I am sure that it looks good on you." He assured me.

My cheeks is burning up. 

"A-A-Ahh ha-haha yeah! I'll go change first." I replied in a stuttering voice.

Why is he complimenting me all of a sudden?!! 

I went to the nearest bathroom inside the department store and put on the clothes that Illumi gave me.

-5 Minutes Later-

"Illumi!" I called.

He looked at me with his expressionless face and said "Pretty.".

"Wait, do you really mean that? It's not very convincing at all." I implied, hearing his monotone voice.

"I mean it." he said plainly.

How did he even find this dress? 

"Illumi, let's go to the park." I suggested.

"Okay."

Damn, he is like a robot.

We took a sit on the bench inside the park and started looking at the kids who are playing. "I really wanted to have a younger brother." I softly said. "I have." he replied. "Wow really? Lucky for you.". "Yeah.".

"I have two friends which I consider as my little brothers. They are very cheerful and cheeky. The other one is full of mischievous ideas and he can also be a little bit rude to others, but he is a good boy. I love those two. They stayed at my house for 1 month." I said while chuckling.

"Where are they now?"

"Out there somewhere, maybe having fun. I always miss those boys."

"Hmmm. I would like to meet those two someday." Illumi stated.

"I just hope I can see them again soon."

I stared at the Ice cream truck that is passing by. I want to have some Ice cream right now.

Illumi suddenly stood up from the bench and headed outside to the park. "Wait for me." Huh? Where is he going.

I started feeding the birds, I bought some cookies with me.  "What's taking him so long?" I thought to myself.

"Mei. Here." Illumi gave me an ice cream. It's chocolate, my favorite. I slowly took it from him. "I don't know what kind of flavor you like." he added. "T-Thanks. Chocolate is my favorite. You got it right." I implied.

What's with him?

I never heard him laugh and I never saw him smile. How can I actually make this guy happy?

"Mei." he called ones again. I looked at him and he suddenly caress the side of my mouth with his thumb. 

I blushed.

"I'm trying to clean off the chocolate. What a mess." he said.

I don't like him. I'm just surprised. He's a guy after all. He is expressionless that's why I'm having a hard time telling what kind of emotion he's feeling. His own actions doesn't seems to bother him, maybe it's just nothing for him.

After that, we went to a chocolate store to buy some chocolates. Illumi paid for all of it.

"I guess this is enough for today." I said, looking at him.

"I think so too." he replied.

"Cmon, let's head back at the hotel. You'll be sleeping in the bed tonight." I suggested.

"No it's fine. I can just stay on the couch." he answered

*******


	5. Amusement Park

*Illumi's POV*

What am I doing? Why am I wasting my time around this woman? Do I feel bad about myself because I was saved by her? Knowing the fact that I could've died back there? I'm still doubting about it. What I'm trying to think is that she just saved me from having a nuisance situation and that's it. I'm an assassin and I'm really great at doing it.

I don't know. I'm really confused at this moment.

I looked at her and she is sleeping like a baby.

Time for me to close my eyes as well.

-Morning-

I opened my eyes and I feel like someone is touching my hair.

I turned to my side and saw Mei brushing it.

"Wow. I love your hair. It is so silky smooth." she said with a smile.

"Thank You." I replied.

"Did I wake you up?" she asked.

"No." 

She stood up and went to the bathroom to take a bath. 

Minutes later, she got out and walked towards the cabinet. She handed me another towel, telling me to wash myself.

As I was inside the bathroom, I can't help but to think the image of Mei that I saw yesterday when she's here inside the showers. I can feel something weird happening within my body. I looked down and saw my penis all hard. I began to feel my body getting hot.

"Mei." I muttered under my breath, feeling so hot.

*Mei's POV*

I suddenly remember the time when I was nursing Illumi while he's asleep. I cleaned his body, took of his clothes but I never dared to take off his underwear.

He is so physically fit, I can say that he has a perfect tone of muscles. I also touched his abs.

I'm blushing!!! I slapped myself across the face! "Stop it Mei!!! You're becoming a pervert!!!" I hissed to myself as I looked in front of the mirror.

Illumi suddenly came out from the bathroom half naked! His hair still dripping wet on the floor. What a gorgeous abs. I can clearly see his V line!

My face is turning really red!!!!!!!!

He slowly walked towards me. I can't move. I was stunned.

Illumi suddenly grabbed my hand and pushed me down into the bed. He's on top of me.

"I-Illumi, wh-what are you doing?" I nervously asked.

"I don't know. I'm just feeling really weird lately." he replied, still with his expressionless face.

"Mei. What if I take advantage of you? Here, right now." he bluntly asked.

"WHAT?!!!!!!!!!" I embarrassingly shouted.

Illumi chuckled. 

Wait! Illumi just laughed!!!

"O-Oy Illumi, you just l-" he cut me off.

"I will never do that to you." he flicked my forehead.

What just happened? 

*******

I waited for him at the living room. Yesterday as we went back to the department store, I bought another clothes for him. I can't let him wear his assassin attire while we're out having fun.

"I'm done." he said.

"Cool!" I showed him a thumbs up upon seeing the choice of attire he just picked.

 

http://www.less-real.com/imagevault/uploaded/images/part6/Uduki-Arata-28437.jpg  
\- His attire -

So Illumi and I headed to the amusement park.

"Illumi! Let's ride the roller coaster!!!" I suggested.

"No. I don't want too." he declined.

I pouted in disappointment but immediately thought of something to tease him.

"Ehh? Don't tell me you're scared Illumi???" I teased.

"I'm not."

"You are! If you aren't scared why wouldn't you come with me?" I asked.

"I just don't like roller coasters." he said.

"Illumi who is an assassin is scared of roller coasters!!!!!!!" I teased again.

"Mei." he called. Illumi flicked my forehead again. "Hey! That hurts!!!" I exclaimed, touching my forehead. "I'll come with you." haha he finally agreed!

I took a sit inside the roller coaster and Illumi sat beside me. I looked at him, I can't really tell if he's scared or nervous or what!!!!!

The coaster is moving!!!

As it slowly goes to the top, my heartbeat is getting faster. I wasn't expecting that it is really high as fuck!

"Illumi." I squeaked.

He just ignored me!

As the roller coaster began to rip down, I can feel the wind slapping my face. It feels like my guts are going to explode.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed really loud! I accidentally hold Illumi's hand due to the fact that I am scared. "Illumi!!!!!!!" I cried. "I'M AFRAID TO FALLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!" I yelled again!!!

The next thing I knew, it was already over.

I am shaking. I feel so cold.

Then I noticed that I am still holding Illumi's hand. I immediately let go of it, but Illumi grabbed it back.

He's holding it.

"Your hand is cold." he said in his monotone voice.

"You look and sound so pathetic during the ride." he said.

"I-I was just surprised!" I exclaimed, denying the fact that I was really scared.

Illumi was expressionless during the whole ride. I really can't believe this guy!

"You want some cotton candy?" he asked.

I nodded.

Illumi bought me one. He is still holding my hand.

*Illumi's POV*

Her hand is all cold, I won't let go until she stops shaking.

Mei suddenly shove a cotton candy right inside my mouth. "What are you thinking?" she asked.

"Nothing." I simply answered. But honestly, I've been thinking about her lately.

"Ohh." she mumbled.

"Mei." I softly called.

"Hm, what?" she answered.

"Nothing." I want to tell her something. But that something is still unknown for me.

We spent the rest of the day trying out all the rides that we can find in the amusement park. 

Why do I feel so happy?

Every time I hear her laugh, my heart jumps in joy. The smile on her face will never leave my mind. But why?

Mei, why are you confusing me?

I looked at her and the sunset light illuminates her figure from behind. "Thanks Illumi." she smiled at me. 

For the very first time in my life, I felt my heart skipped a beat.

*******


	6. Our Third Day Of Fun With Hisoka

*Illumi's POV*

We are back at the hotel. I keep on wondering what caused my heart to skip a beat, it doesn't hurt. But the moment I felt it, I feel so happy. Mei caused all of these.

I'm currently in the state where confusion is surrounding my entire mind.

"Ahh! Finally! Bed!!!" she exclaimed in happiness as her whole body landed on the Queen-sized bed.

"Illumi, aren't you tired?" she asked, looking at me while eating the chocolate I just gave her.

"Not at all." I replied, taking a sit on the couch.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot that you're an assassin." she said.

Mei headed towards my direction, she sat beside me and handed me a chocolate bar. She's grinning.

"What?" I asked.

She poked my waist. 

I didn't show any reaction.

She keeps on poking and touching it with her fingers.

"What are you doing?"

"Tickling you." she answered pouting.

"That is not my sensitive spot." 

"So where is your sensitive spot?" she asked.

"It's a secret." I plainly replied.

"Awww.." she whined before getting back to the bed.

"Illumi, you know you can sleep beside me. I'll just put some pillows as a boundary here in the middle." 

Mei placed a bunch of pillows between the bed, forming it into a straight line.

"I'll sleep in the right side" she said, patting her side of the  bed.

"I'll just go outside for a while." I need to meet with Hisoka. I need to ask him about something.

"Yeah, sure. Enjoy your date." she joked. Mei covered her head with a pillow and exclaimed "Turn off the lights before you go out!"

"Hai!" I answered.

*******

*Hisoka's POV*

"How delicious." I muttered under my breath as I finished eating the cake that Illumi suggested to me.

What's taking him so long?

It's been a while since I last saw him. Perhaps, nothing has changed, but the fact that he wants to talk about something, it's kinda new.

So here I am at the restaurant just beside the hotel his in, still waiting for him to arrive.

-13 Minutes Later-

"Yo, Hisoka." he greeted with his expressionless face.

"Hey Illumi, It's been a while." I replied, eyeing him.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" I asked, I'm really curious.

He took a sit in front of me and ordered a 1 slice of cake.

"I'm feeling confused." he said in his usual tone.

"Ohh my? Just when did Illumi get confused? This is new to me." I beamed as I showed him my smile.

Interesting.

"When I met that woman." he replied.

"Ohh a woman?!" I happily exclaimed.

Very Interesting...

"Yeah. She makes me feel so confuse." he said.

"And?" I asked.

"She makes my body heat up and feel weird."

"And?"I asked again.

"Everytime when she's around it feels like I'm feeling happy."

I can't say if this guy is in love or just amused.

"Hmmm. It's hard to tell. I've known you for quite some time now and all I know is that the only thing or happening that makes you feel happy is by causing the death of others." I told him

"You're right!" he exclaimed. Illumi's order has arrived.

"I've been thinking some unnecessary things lately." he added.

But he could also be in love. I want to know it myself.

"So Illumi. What's her name?" I asked.

"Mei."

"What a pretty name." I jeered.

"It suits her." Illumi said.

Hmmm.

"Can I also meet her?" I asked.

"Of course." 

I'm excited...

"Tomorrow by 11am. Let's meet at the Children's park." he ordered, finishing his cake.

"Okay." 

Illumi went back to the hotel.

How amusing. 

*******

*Mei's POV*

I woke up and feels something heavy above my stomach. I waited for my eyes to be fully open and saw Illumi hugging me. I blushed.

Do I move him? Or not? If I move him, I'll wake him up. I sigh. 

I decided not to move and let him sleep.

He is softly snoring.

I just stared at him and appreciated the innocence of his sleeping face.

"So handsome..." I mumbled.

"Really? Thank You." he answered, looking at me.

"WAAHHH!" I shouted right into his face.

"Don't be so loud Mei." he complained.

"Ah, sorry if I hugged you." he apologized.

"It's okay." I replied.

"I thought you were a pillow." He said.

"Am I that fluffy?!!!!" Is he calling me fat?!!!

"No. What I mean is that you make me feel so calm, just like when I'm hugging a pillow." he explained.

"I don't buy that Illumi!" I hissed, before kicking him out from the bed.

Illumi landed on his butt on the floor.

"What did you do that for?" he complained.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

He just stared at me.

"Ah Mei. Can we go to the children's park?"

"Sure. But why?"

"Hisoka wants to meet you."

"Who's that?" I asked.

"A clown." he nonchalantly replied getting up from the floor.

"A clown?" I asked again.

"Yeah a clown."

"Like an actual clown?"

He nodded.

"Okay." 

As usual, I took a bath first, then Illumi. Both of us went to the Hotel's restaurant to have our breakfast.

I ordered some sunny-side up, bacon and a toasted bread with butter. Same goes for Illumi.

We chatted up a bit but all I can get from him is Yes, Nope, Yeah, Really, any single word you can think of. I sigh.

So after that, we went to the Children's Park to meet Hisoka the clown. We went there too early, so we need to wait for Hisoka like an hour.

I started feeding the birds and Illumi keeps staring at me, hands inside his pocket. He's wearing the same style just like yesterday, but only with a different color. Yesterday he was wearing a blue top with a black sleeve, but now he's wearing a plain red one. Together with a black pants and the same shoes.

"You like animals?" He asked.

"Yeah I do. Especially dogs."

"Ahh I see." He replied.

"Oh, he's here." He said.

I turned my head to where Illumi is looking and I saw a guy who looks like a Jester.

"Hisoka!" Illumi exclaimed.

"Yo." Hisoka greeted.

The Jester approached us and started talking to Illumi.

"Is that Mei?" I heard Hisoka asking. I looked at him.

"Yep." Illumi answered.

Hisoka appraoched me and extended his hand. "Nice to meet you Mei. My name is Hisoka." He introduced himself.

I wiped my hands at the side of my pants and stood up. I shake Hisoka's hands and said "Nice to meet you too Hisoka!"

Seconds later, still holding his hand I suddenly bursted out in laughter. "Hahahahahahahahaha!"

They showed me a confused look. "Gosh Illumi! You told me that Hisoka is an actual clown!!!!!!" I exclaimed, still laughing along each word.

"He looks like more of a jester." I said. Tears of laughter slowly appears on my eyes.

*Hisoka's POV*

"He is a clown." I heard Illumi spoke.

"No, he's not. He's a jester." Mei replied.

"A clown."

"A Jester."

"Clown."

"Jester."

"Clown."

"Jester."

I laughed.

"I'm a magician." I said.

The both of them stopped. Mei finally realized that she's still holding my hand. She immediately let go of it and apologized.

"No worries." I smiled at her.

That's the longest time that someone has ever held my hand.

"I was expecting someone with a red nose that looks like a creep with a big fat stomach." She implied.

I chuckled.

"Anyway, Hisoka. Do you want to come with us?" Mei asked.

"Sure. Where?" 

"To have fun. Let's go to the cinema! And after that we'll have some plenty of snack!" she happily exclaimed.

"I'd be glad too." I answered.

Mei walked ahead of us. 

Illumi started talking to me.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"She's funny." I replied, eyeing Mei from the back.

Illumi just stayed silent.

After minutes of walking, we finally arrived at the Cinema.

"Illumi, since Hisoka is our guest. He will be the one to decide whether we eat our lunch first or proceed to the movies." She said, looking at me.

"I would say Movies first." I replied with a smile.

Mei headed towards the ticket booth while me and Illumi bought some snacks. Popcorns and Drinks to be exact.

"Illumi. I'm wondering. How did you two meet?" I asked.

"Ohh I forgot to tell you about it. I just recently met her. I was doing a mission here in York New City to kill a Mafia Boss named Gino Arlert. Then that woman suddenly appeared lending me a hand." He explained.

"You mean she's strong?" I asked, sounding very curious. You see I have a sexual attraction for those people who are strong and Illumi knows about it.

Illumi didn't respond.

"Let's go!" Mei cheered.

I've chosen a horror movie for us to watch.

We went inside the Cinema and took our seats. Mei is in between of us.

The Movie is about to start.

*******

As the scary part started to appear, Mei suddenly shrieked. She's been covering her face with her hands and keeps on asking us whether the scary part is already over or not. I told her that it's already over, but it's not.

She screamed in fear as soon as she saw the ugly looking monster in the movie. "HISOKA!!!!!!" She whined, closing her eyes.

I chuckled. 

This girl is so adorable.

Illumi just stayed silent. Not looking at us. I wonder what he's thinking about.

*Illumi's POV*

It seems like the two of them is getting along with each other. 

Mei and Hisoka were both chuckling and laughing. It's pretty annoying. But I decided to ignore them.

"Illumi, aren't you scared of the movie?" Mei whispered.

"No. It's just a movie." I answered.

She then suddenly shove a chocolate bar inside my mouth and giggled. "Jeez, just smile or laugh Illumi." 

I looked at her and she looked back.

I flicked her head again.

"Just watch the movie in silent." I said.

I looked at Hisoka and he is staring at Mei. Why do I feel so annoyed?

Mei shrieked again. Another scary part has appeared.

Hisoka suddenly placed his arm at the back of Mei's shoulders, the clown immediately covered her eyes by his hand. "I'll cover your eyes for you." Hisoka said while staring at me.

I stared at them.

Hmmm I'll just ignore them.

As soon as the movie was over, we went to the nearest restaurant we can find.

Mei ordered a lot of food for us.

She eats like a viking. I heard Hisoka chuckled again as he looked at her.

"Illumi. She's very interesting." The clown whispered.

"I know." I nonchalantly replied.

"Whasha we do nextch?" Mei asked, her mouth is still full.

"Haha Mei, you shouldn't talk when your mouth is full." Hisoka implied as he softly laughed.

"She's always like that." I said to Hisoka.

After we finished our lunch, Mei brought us to the arcade.

She started playing whack-a-mole. She nearly broke the machine. "Can she use nen? If it's yes, then I can tell that she's an enhancer." Hisoka whispered. "I think she can. I never saw her use nen before, but she was very good in hiding her own presence when I first saw her. I never realized that she was there inside that area until she punched the guy who was about to stab me. By the way, I am talking about my latest assassination." I replied. "Interesting...Is she a Hunter?" Hisoka asked again. "I don't know, I haven't asked her about that." 

"Ohh, I see."

*Hisoka's POV*

So Mei saved Illumi's ass. He doesn't want to admit it after all.

We spent 1 hour playing at the arcade, Mei really did enjoy the moment. She played all the machines inside the area.

She wants to get a stuff toy inside the claw machine, but she wasn't able to get one. Mei begged Illumi to get 1 for her, but that guy ignored her request. So I decided to give it a try.

I was able to get the white teddy she wanted. She immediately said her thanks to me and even hugged me. I blushed a little because her breast just crashed into my chest xD. 

When Illumi saw Mei being happy because of the stuff toy I got for her, that guy immediately tried out the claw machine.

He managed to get 3 teddy bears for Mei. "Here." he said, handing all the stuff toys to her.

"T-Thanks." the woman stuttered.

"This is fun." I thought to myself.

"Illumi! Hisoka! Let's do the karaoke!!!" Mei suggested.

She grabbed me and Illumi towards the karaoke room just beside the arcade area.

She pick a song and started singing.

Song Title : Hontou No Oto  
By : Kokia

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ANDGurOLuGE

The moment when she said the first lyric of the song, I was immediately captivated by her voice. She sounds like an angel. It was very pleasing to hear. It makes me feel so calm and safe.

I was looking at Illumi and I know that he also feels the same.

Hmmm, Mei.

Mei, Mei, Mei.

I am starting to like this woman!

I can see that Illumi is glaring at me. I just smiled at him.

We let Mei sing a few song, then later on I followed. She even complimented me how good my singing voice is. 

Illumi on the other hand needed to be forced.

"Please Illumi!" she begged, showing Illumi her puppy eyes. He sigh, then finally took the mic away from me.

Illumi started singing in his monotone voice. Mei and I bursted out laughing.

"Gosh Illumi! Hahahahahahaha you're killing me!!!" Mei exclaimed as she was holding her stomach while laughing.

When Illumi finished his song, we finally decided to end our fun today. 

"Hisoka, let's have another fun next time!" she exclaimed smiling.

"Sure." I smiled back at her.

"Bye." 

We parted ways.

*******

Author : Sorry if this chapter is quite long xD...I hope you guys enjoyed this part <3


End file.
